wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Altima VII
Altima VII is a race track located in Canada. It was first introduced in Wipeout, and used again for Wipeout 3: Special Edition and Wipeout Pure as part of respective Classic Leagues. Including its reversion in Wipeout 2048, it is the most commonly used track in the series. Description Designed by Stiggart Knurksson, who also put together the very first test track used to demonstrate anti-gravity craft in 2035, Altima VII is the first track known to the early Wipeout fans. Overall, it is not a difficult track. Notable sections include a drop into a tunnel after a long uphill run and a narrowing tunnel just before the finish line. Altima VII is unique amongst tracks in the original Wipeout game in that the Venom race is played by night and the Rapier race during the day. Altima VII also makes an appearance in Wipeout 3 in the Classic League, played as the second of eight venues. It also reappears as a remixed version in Wipeout Pure as part of the downloadable Classic League 2. As with other tracks in this league, the track surface takes on a red colouration, while the background has a purplish hue. The track was also remade for Wipeout 2048 under the name Altima. Walk-through Start the lap by moving over to the right. Release the thruster and use the left airbrake to swing the craft onto the speed pad. Do the same with the next right corner, use the right brake to swing the craft onto the double speed pad to take you up the slope. At the top of the slope is a long shallow left curve. Keep over to the left to hit two speed pads, then drift over to the right for another one. A very shallow right-left chicane follows. There is a speed pad on the outside of the right curve, hit it if you can, but be careful not to drift into the wall. The left curve has two pads on the inside which will take you up the slope. When you see the large "DANGER" sign, drift over to the right to hit another speed pad and immediately feather the thruster and hammer the nose into the ground. A large drop is right behind the sign, and lowering the nose will ensure you don't lose speed. Once over, lift it again to bring the craft level with the track. Move over to the left before you reach the trough, lift the nose when you do. Hit the speed pad on the left and drift over to the right to hit another. Head over the jump, lifting the nose as you do to soften the landing, and tap the right airbrake to help you round the sharp right hander at the other side. It's advisable to ignore the speed pad on the outside of the next left hander as it will not set you up ideally for the next corner. Take it on the inside using the left brake to pull yourself round. Up ahead is a shallow right hander with several speed pads on the outside. Approach from the outside and try to keep the craft turned slightly further to the right than necessary when taking the corner, feathering the left brake to keep yourself over to the outside. This way you will hit the speed pads but be in no danger of hitting the wall at the exit as you will have a good view ahead. A double left-right chicane follows, fairly shallow so only minor airbrake use is necessary. Try to stick to the apex of each corner, only hitting the speed pads on the outside when the opportunity presents itself. The final right hander in this chicane is quite a long one. Stay over to the outside, hitting the two speed pads, and keep an eye out for the speed pad on the inside. Don't aim to hit it, you should use it as a marker for where the corner will sharpen and lead into a quick left. When you see it, turn sharply to the right and feather the left brake until you see the apex. As soon as you do, release the brake and try to hug the right apex, then use the brakes to swing into the left hander. If you can stay on the outside, there is a double speed pad you can hit. A shallow left hander is ahead, but it is quite narrow. If possible, try not to use the airbrakes going through here, as a sudden movement could result in you hitting the wall. The tunnel straight has two speed pads on either side, but be careful as the final corner is quite difficult. It's a sharp hairpin left, and there isn't much room to move at all. It is highly recommended to stay on the outside and turn early, using the right brake to pull you away from the apex. Once through here, head over the line to complete the lap. Gallery Altima 1a.png|Altima VII, Venom Altima 1b.png Altima 2a.png|Altima VII, Rapier Altima 2b.png Piranha Billboard Appears.png Another Piranha Billboard Appears.png Unity_2019-03-07_23-04-17.png|Altima VII - Venom Unity_2019-03-07_23-04-27.png|Altima VII - Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-04-32.png|Altima VII - Wireframe Trivia * In in Wip3out Special Edition's 2-player mode, the track lacks one starting announcer screen and some textures, most likely for resource saving reasons. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout (video game) Category:Wipeout 3 Category:Wipeout Pure